Statler
Statler's performers: Richard Hunt • (1976 - 1991) Jerry Nelson • (1975; 1992 - 2003) Steve Whitmire • (2002 - 2016) Waldorf's performers: Jim Henson • (1975 - 1990) Dave Goelz • (1992 - present) Statler and Waldorf are two characters from The Muppet Show. Solo appearances Statler and Waldorf are almost always seen together, but they have made occasional individual appearances. Examples include: *The Waldorf puppet appeared as P. Fenton Cosgrove in the 1975 Muppet Meeting Films "The Muppet Introduction" and "Just a Few Announcements". *Named as 'Conrad Waldorf', Waldorf was featured in a 1976 UK appearance on Des O'Connor Entertains. *Statler alone is involved in a plot in The Muppet Show episode 120, in which he goes backstage to meet Valerie Harper. He brings an African Berry Bush with him as a gift which takes over the backstage of the theater. *Statler gets a face lift in the Vendaface sketch in The Muppet Show episode 124. *Statler appears in the Swinetrek at the end of Pigs in Space in The Muppet Show episode 303. *Waldorf tries to convince John Denver to back out of his appearance on The Muppet Show in the teaser for episode 401. *When Statler can't make it to The Muppet Show guest starring Dizzy Gillespie, Waldorf brings his wife Astoria, who bore a striking resemblance to Statler. *Statler appears in the "Cliff's Nightmare" episode of The Cosby Show with Bill Cosby playing his curmudgeonly partner. *Waldorf appears without Statler in Children's Songs and Stories with the Muppets, making a song request to Scooter. *Waldorf appears as Marlin Perkins in a Wild Kingdom spoof. *Statler appeared on his own in a few of the Muppet comic strips, such as one (reprinted in On the Town) in which he asks Fozzie for a copy of his monologue to cure his insomnia. *Statler plays a role in the ficticious movie "High Ruin" in Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director. Trivia *Statler and Waldorf were named after two York City New York City hotels -- the Statler Hotel (which was renamed the Hotel Pennsylvania in 1992), and the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. Waldorf's wife, Astoria, completes the set. *Early in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, Statler claims Waldorf has had a pacemaker for over 30 years. Casting History Statler Primary Performers *Richard Hunt: The Muppet Show (1976) to Muppet Vision 3D (1991) *Jerry Nelson: The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975); The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003) *Steve Whitmire: Weezer's "Keep Fishin'" music video (2002) - WE Day (2016) Other Performers *Bill Barretta: Kimmel Live Jimmy Kimmel Live (2003) *Drew Massey: From the Balcony Pilot, Episode 9-34, & Halloween & Oscar press clips (2005 - 2006); ESPN's Reel Classics Extra (2005); Ahoy! Muppets Ahoy! (2006) *Artie Esposito - D23 Expo (2009) * Dave Goelz - Parts of LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) * Peter Linz - Xfinity commercial (2017), WE Day ''(2017), ''The Muppets Take the Bowl promos and concert (2017) Waldorf Primary Performers *Jim Henson: The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) - The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) *Dave Goelz: The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) - present Other Performers *Jerry Nelson: Muppet Meeting Films (1974) (as Mr. Cosgrove) *John Lovelady: Des O'Connor Entertains (1976) * Victor Yerrid: From the Balcony Pilot, Episode 9-34, & Halloween & Oscar press clips (2005-2006); ESPN's Reel Classics Extra (2005); Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Steve Whitmire - Parts of LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) Book appearances *''Bo Saves the Show'' (1982) *''Time (book) Muppet Time'' (1996) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' (2009) *''Muppet Robin Hood'' issue #4 (2009) External links *Statler and Waldorf Category:Puppet Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Character Pairs